


Is Change Necessary For Love?

by sesesoob



Series: 50 Fics [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesesoob/pseuds/sesesoob
Summary: Seungsik wanted to change himself. From his appearance, even his coffee and food choices. But Seungwoo thinks it’s unnecessary.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Series: 50 Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894615
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Is Change Necessary For Love?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda accepted @hugsubin’s challenge of 50 fics 🙈 but of course, I don’t think I can make it into 50 by the end of the year 🙈😅
> 
> Let’s start with “COFFEE”

Seungsik walks inside his favorite coffee shop, their favorite coffee shop to be exact. He was greeted by the staffs warmly as they’re all familiar with him. He walks towards the counter and was welcomed by a warm smile of the barista.

”Good evening. What can I get you today?” The barista asked keeping his eye smile. “Or is it your usual order?” 

Seungsik shook his head. “I want an iced americano for today.” He smiled back and remembered that it’s been a while since he saw this familiar face. “It’s been a while since I saw you around here? Did you take a break?”

”I didn’t know you’re into bitter coffee now.” The barista chuckles as he punches Seungsik’s order. “I changed my shift for 3 months because of my school works, but it’s good, so I guess I’m back.”

”It’s like I always order something sweet from here.” Seungsik protested as he pout his lips which made the other laugh.

”Yeah right.” He said while controlling himself not to laugh too loud. “Caramel mocha, Cafe Latte with caramel syrup, Vanilla Frappuccino with lots of either strawberry syrup or caramel syrup. You don’t always order something sweet. Really.”

”Stop teasing.” Seungsik snorted, pretending to be annoyed but he knows that the thought that the man in front of him remembers his usual orders after being on different shift for months feels warm inside. “I was about to offer to help with any of your subjects, but I won’t now.”

”Really?” The barista’s face light up. “Are you in good terms with calculus? Because I know we’re not.” Seungsik nods confidently. “That’s great! Now I know who I can ask help.” He said excitedly which made Seungsik smile. “Tutor me sometime. Though I cannot give you anything in return.” 

”Coffee will do.” Seungsik said with a smile while looking into the others eyes. It was minutes of eye contact. It was interrupted when the other barista handed Seungsik’s order. He mumble a low ‘thank you’.

”Enjoy your coffee, Seungsik.” He smiled.

”Thank you, Seungwoo.” Seungsik smiled back.  
  


After few hours passed and it was near closing time, Seungwoo can’t help but stare at Seungsik, who is staring blankly outside like he was waiting for someone. Now that he think about it, Seungsik is alone today. And it is a bit unusual sight for Seungwoo as he knows that Seungsik is always accompanied by someone, by the certain person.

”Stop staring and just go talk to him if you want.” Sejun, the other barista, said to Seungwoo. 

”Someone might get mad if I approach him.” Seungwoo said as he decided to get back to the counter when some customers walk in. Sejun followed him and discreetly whispers to Seungwoo.

”I think they broke up. He’s like that for almost a week now.” 

Seungwoo looks at Seungsik again, who is now talking to Subin, another barista and a friend of Seungsik. He is laughing but Seungwoo felt that there’s something wrong. He seems sad and hurt. Not the Seungsik he knew.   
  


30 minutes before they close, Seungwoo walks towards Seungsik table and sit down. “Seems like there’s something bothering you.” Seungsik, who was looking outside looks at Seungwoo and give him a weak smile. “Do you... uhm... want to talk about it?” And again, Seungsik just gave him a weak smile and bow down his head. “Why are you alone anyways. Where’s your boyfriend?” He asked Seungsik, who is not surprised.

“He’s not.. I mean, wasn’t my boyfriend. He just a friend.” Seungsik denied and heaved a deep sigh. “But...”

”You like him, right?” Seungwoo cut him off. Seungsik looks at him and give him bitter smile while nodding. “Did you.... uhmm... get rejected?” Seungwoo asked hesitantly.

Seungsik shook his head. “I never confessed. I never had the courage to do so.” He looked up. And showed his ear piercings which was not there before. “See these? I got these the other day. Hoping that he will look at me the way he look at his fling.” Seungsik said and a bitter laugh came out. “I even dyed my hair into peach pink, but he didn’t even notice.” Seungwoo was shock to see tears falling from Seungsik’s eyes. “I changed everything. The way I dress, the food I eat, the coffee I drink. Hell, I don’t like americano.” Seungsik said in between his sobs. “But why can’t he look at me?”

Seungwoo cup Seungsik’s face with one hand as he wipe his tears away. “You don’t need to change who you are Seungsik. You’re perfect in your own little ways.” Seungwoo said with gentle voice. “Someone will definitely love you without those changes.”

”You think so?”

”Yes. And that someone will definitely be lucky to have you in their life.” After hearing those words, Seungsik smiles. The signature Seungsik smile which Seungwoo knows. Genuine and pure smile. “Now that’s the smile I know. Don’t be too hard on yourself, Seungsik. You’re great.”

”Thank you Seungwoo.” Seungsik said while looking into Seungwoo’s eyes. “I feel a lot better now.”

”You’re welcome. I was worried to see you smiling but not like you used to. I’m sorry for being nosy.” He said as he scratches the back of his head.

”I’m rather thankful for what you did, Seungwoo.” It’s now Seungsik’s turn to cup Seungwoo’s face.

”And I want to say that, that hair color suits you.” Seungsik is unsure if he saw Seungwoo just blushed when he said that to him. “So you still want to drink that bitter coffee of yours or do you want me to make you some of your sweet coffee?” Seungsik laughs as he nods. As if in cue, Seungwoo got up and walks towards the counter and made Seungsik a cafe latte with lots of caramel syrup while Seungsik watch him happily. He then thought that it’s been a while since he is this happy and contented.   
  


Days, weeks and months passed by. Seungsik always goes to the coffee in the evening and waits for Seungwoo to finish his shift. Sometimes the two of them stays in the shop 1-2hours after closing for their tutoring session, they got permission from Seungwoo’s boss. Sometimes they would just go and watch some movies or go to karaoke after their exams. And sometimes they would just hang out in the apartment of Seungsik while binge watching some tv shows or dramas. 

Before coming to the coffee shop, Seungsik overheard Subin talking to Sejun that Seungwoo broke up with his girlfriend last month. He knew that his girlfriend is jealous of him, but he stay close to Seungwoo for his own selfish reason. After their their tutorial lesson, Seungwoo walks Seungsik home. He can sense that Seungsik is not his usual self today. 

”Seungsik.” He grabs Seungsik’s arm. “What’s wrong?”

Seungsik just shook his head. “Nothing.”

Seungwoo is unconvinced. “No, there’s something with you today. Tell me.” Seungwoo said with full authority. Seungsik knew that Seungwoo will not let this matter go.

Seungsik looks down. ”I heard that you broke up——“

”Whatever you’re thinking, it’s not your fault Seungsik.” Seungwoo said in a low and serious tone. 

”I’m at fault here. I know he’s jealous but I didn’t distance my self from you!” Seungsik said in quite loud voice. He is tearing up.

”No. It was my decision. I broke up with her because of my own reason.”

”Why did you broke up with her then?” Seungsik asked as he looks into Seungwoo’s eyes.

”Because I’m not feeling the same way anymore.” Seungwoo said. “I’m in love with someone else now.” Seungwoo said as he looks at Seungsik eyes, intensely. “I’m in love with you, Kang Seungsik.” Seungwoo then saw tears slowly falling from Seungsik’s eyes. He cup his face and wipe his tears away. “I told you I love you, why are you crying?”

”Because I’m so happy and I can’t contain it.” Seungsik said as he sobs. “I never thought you would feel the same way for me, Seungwoo.” Seungwoo is shock to hear Seungsik’s confession. “Yes, Seungwoo. I love you too.” 

Seungwoo then pulls Seungsik into a kiss. It was soft and gentle. Seungsik intertwines his fingers behind Seungwoo’s neck as he move in sync with Seungwoo. They pulled away from the kiss. Seungwoo then pull Seungsik for a hug. “Will you be boyfriend, Kang Seungsik?”

Seungsik nods on Seungwoo’s shoulder. “I love’d to! Yes, Seungwoo!” 

“I love you, Seungsik.” Seungwoo gave Seungsik a quick peck on his lips. “Your lips taste like caramel.” Seungsik laugh as he lightly punch Seungwoo’s chest.

”While your lips taste like americano.” Seungsik said as he gave Seungwoo a quick kiss. “And I love it. I love you, Seungwoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it~ 💕 
> 
> I just missed going to coffee shops and the smell of freshly brewed coffee is hunting me for months now. 🤧
> 
> Follow me on twitter @sesesoobsik 💙💛


End file.
